Suzanne Warren
Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren is an intimate inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Uzo Aduba. She was a recurring star for Season One and a series regular in Season Two. She wanted Piper to be her "prison wife" but Piper was not interested. According to Healy, before Piper's arrival, Suzanne had several prison wives, which caused problems. Overview A mentally ill inmate who develops an obsession with Piper, a fellow inmate. Suzanne is a lesbian prisoner who, according to Healy, has been a problem prisoner, with a violent history. She follows Piper around the prison and refers to her as "Dandelion" and the relationship she imagines with her as "chocolate and vanilla swirl". After Warren puts a request in with Healy to bunk together, Piper confronts her and rebuffs her advances. This causes Warren to retaliate by urinating on the floor of Piper's cubicle while she is sleeping. As the season progresses, she starts to leave Piper alone and a more vulnerable side of Warren is revealed. It is shown that she is hurt that everyone calls her "Crazy Eyes". She also confesses to Piper that she came back from the psych ward, something few inmates do. She has a flair for reciting literature and poetry, often writing her own compositions. In Season 2, it emerges that she gets stage fright, and on the night of Piper's altercation with Pennsatucky, had come outside in the midst of a panic attack and, mistaking Piper for her adoptive mother, had punched her in the face, inadvertently making it look like a more even fistfight, saving Piper from severe punishment. During her childhood, she didn't have the same social development as other children, such as her adoptive sister, Grace. Her adoptive mother was very protective of her and pushed Suzanne to do things she didn't want to do, which left emotional and mental scars on her later in life. Suzanne falls under Vee's maternal influence and charms, eventually becoming Vee's "muscle", violently beating or threatening any inmates who cross her. Later, Vee attempts to convince Suzanne that she is to blame for Vee's attack on Red, but fails. Suzanne is left distraught when Vee comes up missing from prison. Personality Suzanne, better known by her prison nickname "Crazy Eyes," can become very emotionally attached to people and this deters the other inmates from interacting with her. When getting to know her better, her compassion and thoughtfulness become apparent, like when she provides peppers for Piper to make amends with Red. She enjoys poetry, reciting Shakespeare and writing poems for Piper. She is easily upset and is quickly confused, usually resulting in her hitting herself on the head and calling herself "stupid". She is under medication which calms her down. Suzanne curbs her own sorrow and anxiety by cleaning the bathrooms at night. Despite what seems like a tendency to devote herself blindly to others, Suzanne does not respond well to perceived unkindness, and states at the end of Season One that Piper Chapman is a mean person. There is strong evidence hinting that Suzanne is intellectually disabled and/or possibly autistic, but nothing has ever been confirmed. Physical Description Suzanne has big, bulgy eyes, which the inmates believe to be very scary and crazy, earning Suzanne the nickname "Crazy Eyes". She also has short black curly hair that she keeps rolled up into bantu knots on her head. In the episode "Hugs Can Be Deceiving", it is shown that Suzanne took on this hairstyle as a result of the nurse who was in the hospital when Suzanne's mother was giving birth to Grace. Relationships Romantic *Piper Chapman (former crush) Friends *Vee (questionable) * Lorna Morello *Piper Chapman *Cindy Hayes *Tasha Jefferson (questionable) *Poussey Washington (questionable) *Janae Watson Enemies Appearances }} Memorable Quotes What is love? "How come everyone calls me crazy eyes?" - Suzanne Warren Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures EyesPromo1.png EyesPromo2.png EyesPromo3.png "I Wasn't Ready" EyesTaysteeEp1.png Season 2 Promotional Pictures Crazy-eyes.jpg Others crazyeyes1.gif crazyeyes2.gif crazyeyes3.gif